Caught
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Charlie and Katie want to keep their relationship a secret. It's not as easy as they thought.


This is for **the** "No Using **The**" Competition. I could only use** the** word "**the**" ten times (I used it five), it had to begin with "Once upon a time" and end with "**The** End."

I also had to incorporate **the** quote "Charlie, do you have to go back to Romania again? Couldn't you take **the** day off?"

Also for **the** OTP Boot Camp Challenge with **the** prompt: Suffocated

This was very difficult for me. I obviously like to use "**the**."

* * *

Once upon a time there was a girl who hated weddings. It just so happened, that she was at her best friend's wedding when she met a certain red-haired dragon tamer who was also not happy to be there. And so they bonded over their mutual dislike for awkward encounters with distant relatives (Aunt Muriel to be specific), small talk with people whose names they couldn't remember, and meaningless traditions such as tossing a bouquet.

That is how Katie Bell came to have Charlie Weasley in her kitchen three weeks later on the evening before he was supposed to return to Romania. He'd managed to sneak away after dinner with his family to visit Katie, making an excuse about buying some last minute items for his trip.

They'd agreed it was best that his family didn't know they were dating. Long distance relationships were complicated and neither of them wanted Molly to get her hopes up. She'd always thought Charlie would finally settle down and for years she had attempted (and failed) to play matchmaker whenever he came home. She had finally stopped getting her hopes up years ago and he was ecstatic about it, if he was being honest. He was also very grateful that Katie understood.

Katie wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "Charlie, do you have to go back to Romania again? Couldn't you take the day off?"

"I wish I could love," he replied, nuzzling her hair. "But it is where I live, after all and I already have an early Portkey scheduled for tomorrow." He looked at his watch and realized he should probably be going, but he couldn't tear himself away just yet.

"I know, I know. I'm just being selfish." She sighed in resignation and pulled away to look up at him.

"I suppose being selfish isn't always a bad thing," he mused. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. Merlin, he was going to miss this.

They were interrupted, by a knock on the door. "Katie! It's Angelina!"

"And George!" came George's cheery voice.

"Shit…" Charlie and Katie looked at each other and for a moment and they both froze unsure of how to proceed. Angelina called again and Katie was first to snap into action. She spun him around and shoved him into a nearby cupboard, causing a couple of boxes to topple off an upper shelf and onto his head. He bit back a groan and before he could protest or find a better hiding place or even Apparate away, Katie had let his brother and his new wife inside. He was trapped.

But even worse, he had to sneeze.

He pressed his face into a coat that was hanging up to try and repress the pressure building up in his nose. His eyes watered, he couldn't stop thinking about sneezing, and he heard chairs scraping against tile just a few feet away from his hiding place. They weren't leaving any time soon.

He did everything he could think of to distract himself. He tried to eavesdrop but he couldn't help but notice that his breathing was heavy and it was a wonder they couldn't hear him. The tickling sensation became too much and as hard as he pressed the coat to his mouth, he knew he had to decide between allowing himself to be suffocated and giving himself away. There was nothing for it but to let out a loud, satisfying sneeze. Silence fell outside and he hung his head in defeat, bracing himself for discovery.

Angelina forcefully opened the cupboard door and upon seeing him, let out a smug "I knew it!"

She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him out to join George and Katie. He met Katie's eyes and shrugged apologetically. She merely grinned and came to stand beside him, putting an arm around his waist while George and Angelina gloated that they'd known all along.

"Don't tell mum," Charlie said threateningly.

George grinned. "Course not, mate!" He threw an arm around his brother's shoulder. "She'd probably die of shock."

The End


End file.
